


Oh How the Daisies Bloom

by Urt_the_Assistant



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Fleury, Happy Ending, LGBTQ Themes, Other, Pittsburgh Penguins, You Can Play, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urt_the_Assistant/pseuds/Urt_the_Assistant
Summary: Marc-Andre Fleury has known for a while that he's not exactly a guy. With a little help from Captain Sid, he comes out to the team.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that I was inspired to write. How was I inspired to write this, you may ask? The world will never know. Oh well. Thinking about adding on to this, but idk. Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks to Sky for letting me yell about this to her.  
> I own none of these guys (sadly), just the ideas.

Genderfluid.

Fleury had discovered the meaning of that single word many years ago, and it had changed just about everything for him.

First off, it made Fleury realise that not only was he a ‘he’, but at other times, he was also a ‘she’ or ‘they’.

Second off, it made him realize that he wasn’t the only one who felt the way he did about his body. He was comfortable now; even if he couldn’t fully express himself in public, he could be himself around the few important people in his life, including his boyfriend and teammate, Kris.

When Fleury had told Kris, he didn’t mind and claimed that he’d love Marc no matter what his gender was. It actually made them closer than before.

No one on the team knew besides Kris and Sid, because Sid found out about everything.

But, one early morning as Fleury sat in his kitchen sipping at a cup of coffee, he pondered telling the team.

Kris walked in bleary-eyed and yawning, smiling at Fleury. “Morning, sweetheart.” Fleury smiled back, handing Kris a cup of coffee. “Good morning, mon petit chou.” Kris laughed at the pet name and gladly accepted the coffee. Glancing at the blue bracelet on Fleury’s wrist, he said, “More of a masculine day today?”

After coming out to Kris, the two of them had gone out and bought a set of blue, green, and pink bracelets for Fleury to wear depending on how he was feeling. It was also to help Kris know what to call him; if he wore a blue bracelet, Kris would call him Marc. If they wore a green bracelet, Kris would call them Fleury. And, if she wore a pink bracelet, Kris would call her Flower.

So today, he was Marc.

Marc nodded. “Yep. You know, I wanted to get your opinion on something.” 

Kris sipped at his coffee. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. What if I… What if I told the team?”

Kris’s eyes widened. “Marc… Are you sure?”

Marc rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know, I just thought it might be a good idea. It’s been a few years now, and I think the guys deserve to know.”

Kris reached out and took Marc’s hand. “I know, but… Are you comfortable with telling them?”

Marc squeezed Kris’s hand and smiled. “Well, if I can tell Sid, I can tell anyone. I’ll call him and see what he thinks, yeah?”

Kris smiled back. “Alright.”

While Kris got ready for practice, Marc called up Sid.

Marc was expecting to get a lecture from Sid, but surprisingly, Sid had agreed with him, and he was set to make an announcement to the team after practice.

Once he was off the phone, he went to get himself ready, and explained the news to Kris. Kris kissed Marc tenderly and told him that he’s sure that it was going to go great.

They grabbed their bags and left the house.

He didn’t show it, but Marc was actually nervous as fuck.

When they arrived at the rink, Marc had grown a little shaky, and he fumbled with getting his gear out of the trunk of his car. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. 

But, his teammates deserved to know.

But, what if they reacted badly?

Too many ‘buts’ and ‘what ifs’ went through his head, causing his nervousness to grow even more. Kris must’ve noticed, because he rubbed Marc tenderly on his back, and took his leg guards out of his hand to carry them for him.

Once they’d gotten inside, Sid was waiting outside of the locker room playing on his phone, as if he’d been waiting for them.

Which he was, because as soon as he heard their footsteps, his head immediately snapped upwards, and he smiled at them. Marc watched him glanced at the blue bracelet on his wrist.

“Good morning Marc, Kris.”

They both wished him good morning in return.

“You sure you still wanna tell the team?”

Marc nodded. “Yeah. I’m nervous, but… yeah. After practice, I’ll probably feel a bit better about it.”

Sid put a hand on Marc’s shoulder. “I’m glad that you feel comfortable doing this. I’ll make sure everything turns out fine.”

And, just like the picture perfect captain he is, he entered the locker room, leaving Marc and Kris standing there.

Marc looked over at Kris, an eyebrow cocked. Kris just shrugged, and they went into the locker room.

Practice was a bit slower than usual, but that’s what Marc needed at the time. Something slow, not entirely fast paced. It helped him relax more, which he especially needed now.

But as he exited the ice after practice, the nervousness slowly crept up on him again.

He downed a ton of water and took off a good majority of his gear before taking a moment to take a few deep breaths and relax a little.

Suddenly, Sid stood up and shouted, “Alright boys, don’t leave quite yet. We have a bit of an announcement, in a few minutes.” Sid looked at Marc and gave him a small reassuring smile before sitting back down on the bench by his locker.

Marc quickly took off the rest of his gear, took the fastest shower of his life, and got his clothes on. Once he was dressed, he walked over to Sid and told him that he was ready.

Marc glanced at Kris from across the room. Kris gave a thumbs up, causing Marc to grin.

Sid stood up next to Marc and got everyone’s attention. “Alright everyone, shut up. Marc’s got an announcement to make.”

Marc cleared his throat. He went through his story of discovering that he’s genderfluid, and explained what it meant. None of the guys seemed to have negative reactions. In fact, most of them seemed pretty happy, and very curious.

Olli was the first to ask about it. “So… how do we know what to call you?”

Marc laughed and held up his wrist. “Well, Kris bought me these bracelets to show how I feel day by day. Basically, if I wear a blue one, use masculine pronouns. If it’s green, use neutral pronouns. And if it’s pink, use feminine pronouns.”  
Then, Geno had a question. “What about name? Marc is male name, what use when not male?”

Marc grinned at Geno. “When I’m feeling more masculine, use Marc. When I’m neutral, use Fleury. And if I’m feeling feminine, use Flower.”

No one acted disgusted or confused; they were all accepting and understanding. Marc felt content.

As they were all leaving, a few of his teammates came up to talk to him.

Kessel slugged him on the shoulder playfully. “That was pretty brave of you to come out about that. I’m happy for you.”

Muzz awkwardly hugged Marc, and kept a hand on his shoulder as he pulled away. “That… was pretty awesome. I wish I had your courage when it comes to that stuff…” Marc’s eyebrows shot up. Though, before he could say anything, Muzz had quickly ran off.

Kris came up to Marc almost immediately after. “What was that about?”

Marc smiled. “It seems that I’m not the only trans person on the team. Muzz’ll come around, I’m sure.”

Kris intertwined his fingers with Marc’s, smiling as they walked out.

 

The next day was game day against the Bruins. It was sure to be a tough game, and the team spent most of that morning prepping for the surely exhausting, yet exhilarating game that night.

When Kris and Flower (she wore her pink bracelet today) arrived at the rink, Flower was pulled aside by Coach Sully. 

“Could you meet me in my office after you put your equipment down? I need to talk to you about something.”

“Sure thing, Coach.”

She quickly set her stuff in her locker and made her way to Coach’s office, where she found Sidney and Coach looking extremely serious.

Coach held out a letter to her. “After hearing what you said yesterday, I decided to email You Can Play about it. I know that we have plenty of other gay and bisexual players on our team and in the league, but there’s not any other transgender players. I thought about it, and I think it would be a good idea to come out to the public about you and Kris first, and announce your gender identity later.”

Flower’s eyes widened, speechless. She ran a hand through her hair as she processed exactly what coach just said. Come out to the public? She just barely came out to her team!

“Coach, don’t you think that you may be… I don’t know, jumping the gun a little bit?”

Sidney winced. “I think I’m gonna have to agree with Flower on this one. Having her and Kris come out wouldn’t be the best idea, especially with her gender. It would be a bit... much. I think it would work out better if another player or couple came out before her and Kris, because then the fans could be used to a few players in the lgbt community, and then she can completely come out without having to hide anything.”

Flower nodded and glanced back at Coach Sully, who had a stern look on his face. “Well Sid, who exactly would you suggest be the first to come out to the public? I could try to negotiate something with Queneville about Kane and Toews-”

“Me and Geno’ll do it.”

Flower snapped her attention to Sidney. “Sid, you don’t have-”

“I don’t have to, but I want to. It’ll take some time to talk it over with Geno, though. It could end up being a bit of a fiasco with him being Russian and all.”

Sid crossed his arms and stared at the floor. Flower was stunned into silence. The fact that Sidney Crosby, the poster-boy of the NHL, would come out to the public just to help her feel comfortable was practically insane to think about. Sure her and Sid have been best friends for a long, long time, but she never thought that he’d go to such extents just for her.

She smiled at Sid and hugged him. “Thanks, Sid. You don’t know how much it means to me.”  
He smiled and gratefully hugged her back. “Anything for a friend, Flower.”

They headed back to the locker room, where Flower found Kris with half of his gear on, standing by her locker. Kris smiled as she walked up. “What’d Coach say?”

Flower shrugged and sat down on the bench. “Well, he talked to You Can Play and wants me to come out to the public.”

Kris’s face grew full of concern, but Flower continued talking before he could say anything.

“Don’t worry. Sid was there, and he said that he’d talk to Geno about coming out before us so that I’d be… comfortable, you know?”

Kris’s expression softened. “Thank god. I don’t think the fanbase could handle a trans player and a gay couple coming out at the same time.”

“Exactly!”

“But really, thank god for Sidney. He’s a better Captain than a lot of people give him credit for.”

Flower smiled. “Yeah, I agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add on to this? Comment, or talk to me on my tumblr, gay-4-goalies. Hope you liked it!


End file.
